edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anger Manage-Ed
Anger Manage-Ed 'is a season 1 episode of Me and The Eds: 2085. Plot The episode opens at Edd's house. Prime is hooking up a movie projector and Eddy is making himself comfortable. Prime asks if Ed's coming. Eddy checks his last messgae from his HeadJournal profile and it said he'd be there. Prime starts the movie without him. 20 minutes later, Ed comes in with a very bad mood and throws everyone out of Edd's house. Prime. rising to his feet, thinks there is a dark cloud hanging over Ed's head and something is wrong. He thinks this has happened before. Prime, Edd, and Eddy zip into town to find Ed sitting on a fire hydrant. Eddy tries to threaten him happy but is powerbombed through a fence. Edd decides to go in for the kill, while Prime sits back and eats popcorn. Edd pulls a moist towelett out of his pocket and cleans Ed's face and gives him (yet another) big hug to squeeze those cares away. Ed grabs him, spins him and throws him over the fence and into the dirt. Prime leaps in and asks him if he would like to wrestle him, as they had watch WWE Raw the night before. Ed slowly stands up, walks up to Prime, grabs his neck, and delievers a body slam. With better judgement, the 3 retreat and search Ed's room for pleasing items. Prime looks in his closet and finds a sealed MISB Space Trek Captain Jean Kirk which he stuffs into his coat pocket. Eddy finds a few comics, including Baron O Beef Deep: The Origins. Edd makes a face out of pudding skin, which looks nothing like a smile. Prime transforms into truck mode and Edd and Eddy load the box onto his back as they ride back into town. They find Ed beating a concrete building with a bat. Prime transforms back and tries to stop him, but Ed hits him with the bat clean in the jaw. Prime, crawling back, smacks Edd's hand and says "I'm out". Edd grabs a plate and puts on it a small serving of gravy and two pieces of buttered toast. Ed takes the plate and smacks Edd in the head with it. Picking pieces out of his hat, he tags in Eddy, who grabs a toy and sings a song. Ed pushes a button on the back, causing Eddy to be sprayed with a green fluid. Eddy, bubbling mad, tackles Ed, ticking him off. Ed grabs Prime's body and turns him into a billy club and starts beating everything in sight. Prime regains consiousness and jumps out of Ed's hand. He throws Ed around and into the playground. He tries one thing he has always wanted to do. Ed chases him, then, at the right moment, Prime jumps up and smacks Ed in the face with the opposite end of a seesaw. Prime sees an ear of corn fly out of Ed's ear and land on the dirt. Ed sticks his finger in his ear and growns a grin only a Cheshire Cat can grow. Ed is his good ol' happy self. Prime is still confused as to how an earn of corn in his ear could make him mad. The episode ends with Ed scooping his 3 friends up in a bear hug. Quotes *'Edd: Ed, are you okay? *'Ed': AWAY WITH YOU, UNWANTED COMPANY! *'Edd': This is so familiar. Has this happened before? *'Eddy': What? Lumpy? He'll get over it. *'Ed': YOU TORMENT ME! (powerbombs Eddy) *'Eddy': Yep, that hurt! *'Ed': I'm goin' in. *'Prime': (Pulls out a box of popcorn) Man, this'll be better than WWE Raw. (pops a kernel in his mouth) *'Edd': Look for stuff that would make him happy. *'Prime': Wow, this thing is rare. (looks around puts it in his coat pocket) *'Edd': You forgot the music Eddy. *'Eddy': THAT IS IT! CRACK A SMILE! BUST A GUT! BE HAPPY! *'Ed': (at the top of his lungs) YOU'RE DEAD! *'Prime': (sees a seesaw) I have always wanted to do this. (jumps on Ed's shoulders) *'Ed': Get off me! *'Prime': This had better work. (jumps off) Pile driver! (smacks Ed with the seesaw). Wow, it worked. Trivia *This is a refrence to the EEnE episode, Little Ed Blue. *Ilana is absent in this episode. *HeadJournal is a parody of the social network website, Facebook. *In this episode, we learn Prime collects vintage toys and watches WWE. *The smiley face made of pudding skin Edd makes looks more like a Trollface. Category:Fan-Fiction